beatlesfandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Легенда о смерти Пола Маккартни
Легенда о смерти Пола Маккартни, известная также как "Пол мёртв" (англ. Paul is dead) — городская легенда, согласно которой бас-гитарист и вокалист группы "Битлз" Пол Маккартни погиб в 1966 году и был заменён двойником. В сентябре 1969 года несколько студентов одного из американских колледжей опубликовали ряд статей, где утверждали что ключи к подобной теории могут быть найдены в творчестве «Битлз». Это вызвало волну поисков якобы скрытой информации в текстах, музыке и художественном оформлении работ группы. Волна слухов спала после публикации Полом Маккартни опровержений в журнале Life в ноябре 1969 года. В то же время в современной поп-культуре до сих пор можно встретить отсылки к данной легенде как к феномену поп-культуры. Начало Слухи о смерти Маккартни впервые появились в 1969 году в Лондоне и касались аварии, в которую якобы попал Пол. Они были официально опровергнуты в февральском номере The Beatles Book. Осенью 1969 года "Битлз" фактически распались, и Маккартни находился в своём шотландском имении вместе со своей женой Линдой, обдумывая планы будущей сольной карьеры. 17 сентября 1969 года в студенческом журнале "Drake University", находящегося в штате Айова, выходит статья под названием "Мёртв ли Пол Маккартни?" Статья описывала некие слухи, распространённые в кампусе университета, о том, что Пол якобы мёртв. На тот момент они упоминали некие "ключи" на последних альбомах "Битлз", в том числе строчку «заведи меня, мертвец», и «мои пальцы сломаны», которые якобы можно было услышать в песне Revolution 9 с White Album, если прокрутить его в обратном порядке. 11 октября того же года сотрудник пресс-службы "Битлз" сообщил, что они получают вопросы о предполагаемой смерти Пола на протяжении уже нескольких лет, но за последние недели их количество увеличилось в несколько раз. 12 октября 1969 года на мичиганскую радиостанцию ведущему Рассу Гиббу (Russ Gibb) позвонил некто "Том" и в прямом эфире рассказал историю о том, что Маккартни погиб 9 ноября 1966 года и был впоследствии заменён двойником. По версии "Тома" история выглядела так. В ноябре 1966 года Пол Маккартни после бурной ссоры с остальными участниками группы сел в автомобиль, на большой скорости унёсся прочь, а спустя полчаса якобы погиб в страшной аварии (и даже был обезглавлен). Впоследствии, утверждал "Том", Пола заменили актёром по имени Уильям Кэмпбелл, или Билли Ширз (по песне "Sgt. Pepper’s Lonely Hearts Club Band"), победителем конкурса двойников Маккартни. Впоследствии легенда обросла многочисленными подробностями. Согласно ей, события развивались следующим образом. Ночью 9 ноября 1966 года «Битлз» работали в студии на Эбби Роуд. Между Маккартни и остальными музыкантами возникла ссора, и около 5 часов утра Маккартни покинул студию на своей машине. Шёл дождь, и по дороге Пол решил подобрать стоявшую на обочине девушку по имени Рита. Когда Рита разглядела, кто сидит за рулём, она, потеряв голову от радости, бросилась на него. В результате Маккартни не справился с управлением, машина проехала красный свет и врезалась в грузовик. Рита выбралась из машины и попыталась помочь Полу, но не смогла этого сделать из-за начавшегося пожара. Пальцы Маккартни были сломаны, и самостоятельно открыть дверь он не мог. Прибывшие пожарные начали тушить огонь, но машина неожиданно взорвалась, причём взрыв оторвал Маккартни голову. Из-за того, что голова обгорела, собравшаяся толпа не смогла опознать Маккартни, хотя его лицо показалось им знакомым. За машиной Маккартни ехал местный журналист, который наблюдал всю аварию. Сразу же после неё он отправился писать репортаж в газету. Тем временем полиция, установив по номеру машины, кто являлся её владельцем, связалась с менеджером "Битлз" Брайаном Эпстайном. Эпстайн немедленно позвонил в издательство и с помощью подкупа добился того, что статья о гибели Маккартни не была опубликована. Эпстайн также подкупил полицейского, установившего личность владельца машины. Музыканты и Эпстайн, посовещавшись, решили не распускать группу, а заменить Маккартни на двойника. Был организован конкурс двойников Маккартни, победитель которого — полицейский Уильям Ширз Кэмпбелл из Онтарио — таинственно исчез вскоре после победы. В действительности он стал новым "Полом Маккартни". Участники группы, не имея возможности рассказать о смерти Пола открыто, стали вставлять в свои альбомы "ключи" в виде странных изображений на обложках, двусмысленных слов в текстах песен, фраз о смерти Пола, слышимых при воспроизведении записи в обратном направлении, по которым и удалось восстановить последовательность событий. Опровержение 21 октября 1969 года пресс-агент "Битлз" выпустил официальное заявление об опровержении слухов - их обозначили "кучей старой чепухи" ("a load of old rubbish"). Пресс-центр "Битлз" опроверг заявления, высказав буквально: "данная история циркулирует уже два года - и нам пишут самые разные психи; тем не менее, Пол до сих пор вполне себе с нами". Слухи начали спадать, когда журнал "Life" опубликовал свежее интервью с Полом Маккартни от 7 ноября 1969 года, где он высказал следующее: “Возможно, слухи начались, потому что я давно не появлялся в прессе. Я проделал достаточно работы с прессой на всю свою жизнь, и сейчас мне особо нечего сказать. Я счастлив быть со своей семьей и я работаю тогда, когда работаю. Я был во включенном состоянии десять лет подряд, и никогда не выключался. Теперь я стараюсь отключиться, когда подворачивается шанс. Сейчас я бы был рад быть чуть менее знаменитым.” На обложке того же номера журнала "Life" он повторил в опубликованном здесь интервью знаменитую фразу: "Слухи о моей смерти сильно преувеличены. Думаю, если умру, то узнаю об этом первым". Радиоведущий Расс Гибб впоследствии не раз раскаивался в допущенной им оплошности: "Я сам не мог поверить в то, что мог начать такое. Позвонил своему другу Эрику Клэптону в Лондон, чтобы во всём до конца разобраться, а тот обозвал меня "старым придурком". Вылетел в Лондон, чтобы встретиться с пресс-агентом "Битлз". Он умолял меня как-то положить конец этому слуху. "Человек просто жив — какое еще он может предоставить доказательство того, что он жив?" — вопрошал он. С Полом я не встречался ни разу, но в этот слух перестал верить дней через пять после его появления. Хотя до сих пор думаю, что "Битлз" всё-таки вкладывали потайные шуточки в свои записи. Через месяц после той программы я получил письмо от Capitol Records, в котором говорилось: "Благодарим вас, вы расчистили наши складские помещения". Последствия Еще в 1969 году вышло обилие пластинок на эту тему: "The Ballad of Paul" группы Mystery Tour, "Brother Paul" группы Billy Shears and the All Americans, и "So Long Paul" певца Уэрбли Финстера (псевдоним Хосе Фелисиано). Певец Терри Найт был на записи Белого альбома и был свидетелем, как Ринго Старр бросил палочки и ушёл. В мае 1969 года Найт написал песню "Saint Paul" о предстоящем распаде "Битлз". Песню быстро забыли - но через несколько месяцев несколько радиостанций стали ее транслировать в качестве трибута по "умершему" Полу Маккартни. Сами Леннон и Маккартни неоднократно делали отсылки к этой легенде в своем творчестве. Леннон - в песне 1971 года "How Do You Sleep?" (там он называл тех, кто распространял эти слухи, "фриками"); Пол Маккартни - дизайном и названием своего концертного альбома 1993 года, "Paul Is Live" ("Пол жив"), пародирующего обложку и скрытые в ней намеки альбома "Abbey Road". Эрик Айдл спародировал легенду о смерти Пола Маккартни в фильме "The Rutles: All You Need Is Cash" ("Ратлз: Всё, что нужно - бабки"). В фильме, правда, "погибает" не герой-"Маккартни" (Дирк Макквикли), а герой-"Харрисон" (Стиг О’Хара). Сообщается, что он якобы погиб (при этом приводятся "доказательства") и его заменили восковой фигурой из музея мадам Тюссо. Противоречия между легендой и реальностью Легенда не согласуется с реальностью во многих пунктах. Например: * Нет никаких данных об автокатастрофе в Лондоне 9 ноября 1966 года, несмотря на утверждения некоторых конспирологов, "находивших" соответствующую газетную статью. Маккартни действительно попал в ДТП, катаясь на мопеде, но произошло это в конце 1965 года и единственными последствиями этого были повреждённый зуб и шрам на верхней губе (что можно наблюдать в клипах группы "Paperback Writer" и "Rain"). * Конкурс двойников Маккартни в конце 1966 или начале 1967 не проводился. Такой конкурс проводился в 1965 году, но не существует никаких данных об участнике по имени Уильям Кэмпбелл или об участнике, который бы потом исчез. * Сторонники легенды находили "ключи" даже на альбомах "Help!", "Rubber Soul" и "Revolver", выпущенных задолго до предполагаемой смерти Пола. * Решение прекратить концерты было также принято до 9 ноября 1966 года. Последний концерт "Битлз" дали 29 августа. * Некоторые "ключи" присутствуют только на вариантах фотографий, отобранных для обложек альбомов, но не на других вариантах фотографий, сделанных во время данных фотосессий (например, ладонь над головой Пола на обложке "Сержанта Пеппера"). Если бы эти "ключи" были введены туда намеренно, они бы присутствовали на каждом изображении. * Есть версия, что Пол действительно попал в аварию 9 ноября 1966 года, но с ним ничего не случилось. * Опровержение к факту о бороде, скрывающей пластическую операцию, на обложке альбома Let It Be: на шрамах борода не растёт. * Актёр Уильям Кэмпбел родился в 1926 году, почти на 20 лет раньше Пола. Список "доказательств" Help! Начало второй строки песни "Help!" со словами "I never needed... ("Мне никогда не было нужно") при обратном прокручивании превращается в "We need a member" ("Нам нужен участник"). Rubber Soul Название альбома ассоциируется с шинами (rubber - резина) и смертью (soul - душа). Многие фанаты считали, что оно указывает на смерть Пола в автомобильной катастрофе. The Beatles Yesterday And Today Название этого американского сборника подразумевало, что в группе произошли какие-то внутренние перемены; это первый из многих странных альбомов, обложки которых наводили на мысль о гибели Пола. В альбоме ""Битлз" вчера и сегодня" содержатся следующие "улики смерти": # Пол сидит в открытом чемодане, напоминающем по виду гроб, - особенно если обложку повернуть на бок. # Некоторые названия песен из альбома ассоциируются с автомобильной катастрофой, смертью и притворством - например "Drive My Car" ("Веди мою машину"), "Nowhere Man" ("Человек, который нигде"), "Dr. Robert" ("Доктор Роберт"), "Act Naturally" ("Веди себя естественно"). # Обложка этого альбома - классический пример сокрытия информации (первоначальная фотография битлов с кусками мяса и расчленёнными куклами почти во всём тираже была заклеена другой фотографией). Revolver Данное название ассоциируется с заменой: барабан револьвера, вращаясь, подводит к стволу свежий патрон вместо стреляного. На обложке альбома Пол, единственный из всех "Битлз", изображен в профиль. # В припеве песни "Taxman" строки начинаются словами: "If you drive a car, Paul...", "If you get too cold, Paul..." ("Если ты ведёшь машину, Пол...", "Если ты становишься слишком холодным, Пол..."). Правда, на самом деле там пелось не "Пол", а повторялось последнее произнесённое слово. # В песне She Said She Said ("Она сказала, она сказала") есть загадочная строка: I know what it's like to be dead ("Я знаю, каково это - быть мертвым"). # В песне "Got To Get You Into My Life" ("Должен взять тебя в свою жизнь") Пол поет: I was alone, I took a ride, I didn't know what I would find there ("Я был одинок. Я решил прокатиться. Я не знал, что там найду"). Возможно, это всего лишь игра слов и певец поет о том, что он должен кого-то впустить в свою жизнь. Но вдруг это намек на "дублера", введенного с целью занять место знаменитого битла? # Названия песен "I Want To Tell You" ("Хочу тебе рассказать") и "Tomorrow Never Knows" ("Что завтра - неизвестно") могут намекать на трагедию. Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band Обложка # На обложке "Битлз" стоят над могилой (свежеперекопанная земля с посаженными цветами и с надписью "The Beatles" из них очень похожа на могилу). # Название группы написано красными гиацинтами, которые часто считаются цветами смерти. # Жёлтые гиацинты складываются в бас-гитару для левши (Пола). Три травинки на бас-гитаре служат струнами (у бас-гитары 4 струны). Если присмотреться, из этих же цветов складывается слово Paul? ("Пол?"). Если перевернуть цветы на 90 градусов, они образуют букву P. # Оформлением бас-барабана для обложки занимался некий Джо Эфгрейв (Joe Ephgrave: анаграмма epitaph - "эпитафии" и grave - "могилы"). # Если приставить к барабану зеркало вдоль осевой линии надписи LONELY HEARTS ("ОДИНОКИЕ СЕРДЦА"), проступает тайное послание: I ONE IX НЕ ◊ DIE ("один один девять он умирает"). В расшифрованном виде это послание выглядит так: "Ноября (одиннадцать!) девятого дня (девять!) он (Маккартни, поскольку ромбовидная стрелка указывает именно на него) умер". Есть свидетельство, что Маккартни действительно попал в аварию в этот злополучный день. # На обложке над головой Пола видна чья-то ладонь. Это истолковывалось как символ смерти. # На лицевой стороне обложки фигурирует тряпичная кукла в свитере с надписью Welcome the Rolling Stones ("Добро пожаловать, Роллинг Стоунз"). На одной из ножек куклы видна модель автомобиля, напоминающего "астон-мартин", ту марку машины, на которой якобы ехал Пол в ночь трагедии. # Каждый битл держит в руках музыкальный инструмент. Джордж, Джон и Ринго держат блестящие металлические духовые инструменты, Маккартни — чёрный английский рожок. Сторонники легенды находят связь деревянного инструмента с гробом, а то, что Маккартни держит на нём три пальца — с количеством якобы уцелевших музыкантов группы. # На развороте альбома на фотографии "Битлз" можно увидеть на левом рукаве Пола шеврон с надписью OPD. Эта аббревиатура в лондонской полиции означает Officially Pronounced Dead ("официально признан мертвым"). На самом деле значок достался Полу от знакомого полицейского в Онтарио, и аббревиатура на нём - OPP (Ontario Provincial Police — Полиция провинции Онтарио). Но в этом усматривается также намёк на то, что "двойник" Уильям Кэмпбелл был полицейским. # Каждый человек на обложке каким-то образом связан со смертью. Например, Эдгар Аллан По погиб трагической смертью, Мерилин Монро покончила с собой, Боб Дилан был почти убит в автокатастрофе 1966 года. На обложке также присутствует погибший бывший битл Стюарт Сатклифф. # Слева от битлов стоят битлы 1964 года. Они все выглядят расстроенными и смотрят вниз, на "могилу". Один Джон смотрит на нынешних битлов, показывая, возможно, что нужно смотреть в будущее, а не останавливаться на минувшем. # У задней стороны обложки кроваво-красный фон, который указывает на трагический несчастный случай. # На задней стороне Пол снят спиной к камере, застыв в иной, чем у других музыкантов, позе. (Многие люди считали, что вместо Пола снимался двойник, и, согласно неким достоверным источникам, в данном случае они правы. Пол в это время ездил в США поздравить свою подругу Джейн Эшер с днём рождения, и в его костюме снялся Мэл Эванс.) #. На фигуру "Маккартни" наложен текст песни "Within You Without You" ("В тебе, но без тебя"). В песне говорится о том, что мы "истины не видим, а потом уже слишком поздно". Именно эта строчка как бы перерезает шею "Пола" (согласно гипотезе, Пол в автокатастрофе был обезглавлен). # Джордж указывает пальцем на строчку из текста песни "She's Leaving Home" ("Она покидает дом"): Wednesday Morning at five o'clock as the day begins ("В среду в пять часов утра, когда начинается день"). Это воспринимается как указание на день и время трагедии. 9 ноября 1966 года действительно была среда и, согласно мнению компетентных битломанов, трагедия произошла с Полом именно в 5 часов утра. Песни # В заглавной песне альбома "Битлз" представляют публике какого-то загадочного Билли Ширза. Предположительно, это и есть двойник Пола. Некоторые считали, что Ширз - победитель конкурса двойников Пола Маккартни, другие же полагали, что под псевдонимом "Билли Ширз" скрывается актёр Уильям Кэмпбелл, который, сделав пластическую операцию на лице и став почти неотличимым от Пола, занял его место в группе. # Там слова "Sgt. Pepper's lonely..." при обратном запуске превращаются в "It was a fake moustache" ("Это были фальшивые усы") - наверное, речь идёт об усах, которые Кэмпбелл наклеил, чтобы скрыть шрамы от пластической операции. # Припев песни "It's Getting Better" при обратном запуске звучит как "After all Paul is dead. He lost his hairs, head." ("В конце концов, Пол мёртв. Он потерял волосы, голову"). # Песня "She's Leaving Home" начинается словами "Wednesday morning at five o'clock" ("В среду утром, в пять часов") - якобы точно время автокатастрофы. # В песне "Within You Without You" есть строка: "We're all one, and life flows on within you and without you" ("Мы все едины, и жизнь продолжается с тобой и без тебя"), которую сочли прямым намёком на то, что группа продолжала работать даже без одного её участника. # В песне "Good Morning, Good Morning" звучат слова: "Nothing to do to save his life, call his wife in" ("Спасти его жизнь никак нельзя, позовите его жену"). Там также упоминается время - пять часов, но уже не утра, а вечера. # В композиции "A Day In The Life" ("Один день из жизни") упоминается человек, который "blew his mind out in a car... didn't notice that the lights had changed... a crowd of people stood and stared. They'd seen his face before" ("замечтался в машине... не заметил, что сменились огни светофора... толпа людей стояла и таращилась. Они видели это лицо раньше"). Не указание ли это на роковую трагедию? Не таращится ли растерянная толпа на труп одного из битлов, не узнавая его? # Строка из той же песни "I’d love to turn you on", которую многие интерпретировали как намёк на наркотики, может означать и желание вернуть кого-то к жизни. Magical Mystery Tour # В обложке этого альбома, если перевернуть конверт вверх ногами и внимательно исследовать отражение слова "BEATLES" в зеркале, проявляется номер телефона, позвонив по которому, якобы можно узнать всю "правду" о смерти Маккартни. # "Битлз" одеты в костюмы животных, среди которых - чёрный морж, который якобы в скандинавских странах считается символом смерти. # Широкое распространение среди фанатов приобрёл слух, что "морж" (walrus) по-гречески означает "труп". Таким образом, песня "I Am The Walrus" ("Я - морж") подразумевает "я - труп". В тексте песни "I Am The Walrus": ## Леннон поёт: I am he as you are he as you are me and we are all together ("Я - это он, как вы - это он, как вы - это я, и мы все вместе"). Не намёк ли это на то, что "Битлз" сговорились скрыть смерть Пола и заменить его в студии звукозаписи? ## Слова "Гу-гу-гу-джуб" считаются заимствованными из "Поминок по Финнегану" Джойса. Кроме того, это якобы последние слова, которые произнёс "человек-яйцо" Шалтай-Болтай перед своим знаменитым падением. ## Cлова "Stupid bloody Tuesday" ("глупый кровавый вторник") из песни "Я - морж" намекают на тот вечер накануне трагедии, когда Пол в гневе покинул студию на "Эбби Роуд". ## Во время затихающей концовки песни декламируется отрывок из "Короля Лира" Шекспира, в котором звучат подозрительно перекликающиеся со смертью Пола фразы: "WHAT, IS HE DEAD?", "BURY MY BODY!", "OH! UNTIMELY DEATH!" ("что, он убит?", "похорони моё тело", "о, безвременная смерть!"). # В конце песни "Strawberry Fields Forever" ("Земляничные поляны навсегда") можно расслышать голос, произносящий: "I buried Paul" ("Я похоронил Пола"). # В песенном буклете есть фотографии, где над головой Пола видны чьи-то словно благословляющие его руки. # В песне "Blue Jay Way" слова припева, прокрученные обратно, звучат как "He said 'get me out'. Paul is what is. Paul is Hare Krishna it seems. Paulie is naughty." ("Он сказал "Вытащите меня". Пол есть, что есть. Пол теперь Харе Кришна, похоже. Полли - шалун."). Вся история как на ладони: Пол кричал "Вытащите меня отсюда!", то есть из машины. Неужели слова "Харе Кришна" значат, что он теперь с богами? Вот шалун! # В фильме "Волшебное таинственое путешествие" Пол сидит за столом с табличкой "I WAS" ("Я БЫЛ"). Он в военной форме, а британские флаги за его спиной перекрещены, как на церемонии воинских похорон. # В том же фильме, исполняя песню "Your Mother Should Know" ("Твоя мама должна знать"), битлы спускаются по лестнице. У Джона, Джорджа и Ринго красные гвоздики в петлицах, а у Пола - чёрная. The Beatles (The White Album) Обложка # Белый цвет считается траурным во многих восточных культурах. # На фотографии Пола видны над его верхней губой шрамы таинственного происхождения, которых раньше никто не замечал. Не следы ли это пластической операции? # На вкладыше с текстами песен помещена фотография Пола, лежащего в ванне. Многим казалось, что это намёк на смерть Пола. Из пены торчит лишь голова. Возможно, это намёк на то, что Пол лишился головы. # Там же помещена ещё одна фотография, на которой костлявые руки тянутся к Полу, словно пытаясь схватить его сзади. Песни # В песне "Glass Onion" ("Стеклянная луковка") Джон поет: "Here is another clue for you all. The walrus was Paul" ("Вот вам всем ещё одна подсказка. Моржом был Пол"). # В финале песни "While My Guitar Genlty Weeps" звучат стоны, за которыми особо внимательные слышат шёпот Джорджа: "Пол, Пол..." По мнению "детективов", Харрисон оплакивает погибшего друга. # В конце "I'm So Tired" звучит невнятное бормотание, которое при прослушивании задом наперёд звучит похоже на "Paul is deadman, miss him, miss him, miss him" ("Пол мёртв, нам его не хватает, не хватает, не хватает"). Считается, что в действительности там сказано "Monsieur, monsieur, how about another one?" ("Месье, месье, как насчёт еще по одной?"). # "Blackbird". "Чёрные дрозды" или вообще "чёрные птицы" (то есть вороны) всегда считались предвестниками гибели и несчастий. # "Why Don't We Do It In The Road?". Слова припева, воспроизводимого задом наперед, звучат как "Paul, really dead. I really want it out." ("Пол действительно мёртв, я хочу рассказать об этом"). # В песне "Don't Pass Me By" ("He проходи мимо меня") Ринго поет: "I'm sorry that I doubted you. I was so unfair. You were in a car crash and you lost your hair" ("Мне жаль, что я в тебе сомневался. Я был так несправедлив. Ты попал в аварию и лишился волос"). Это воспринималось как очередное свидетельство трагической смерти Пола. # Припев той же песни "Don't pass me by, don't make me cry, don't make me blue" в обратном запуске: "Who'd we pay for now? We paid for now? It's that one" ("Кому мы должны заплатить сейчас? Мы заплатили сейчас? Вот этому"). Наверное, Уильям был не первым, кому заплатили, чтобы он подменил Маккартни. # "Birthday". Слова припева в обратной прокрутке: "He's dead, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes. (Dead, dead) He's dead, we sing hallelujah." ("Он мёртв, да, да, да. (Мёртв, мёртв) Он мёртв, мы поём аллилуйя"). # Если "Revolution 9" ("Революцию 9") прослушивать задом наперёд, слышны звуки автомобильной катастрофы, треск пламени, охватившего машину, и вопли жертвы: Get Me Out! ("Вытащите меня!"). Фраза Numbеr Ninе ("Номер девять"), прослушиваемая задом наперёд, превращается в послание: Turn Me On Deadman ("Заведи меня, покойник"). Yellow Submarine Обложка # Над Полом опять занесена рука, как на Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band. Песни При прослушивании припева песни All Together Now задом наперёд можно услышать следующее: "I burried Paul" ''(Я похоронил Пола). Abbey Road Обложка # На обложке "Битлз" изображают символическую похоронную процессию, в которой Леннон представляет собой религию или даже самого Бога, Ринго - церковь (священника). Пол играет роль босого покойника (во многих странах мёртвых хоронят без обуви) а Джордж в своей рабочей одежде похож на могильщика. # Пол идёт не в ногу со всеми остальными. # На номерном знаке припаркованного неподалеку "фольксвагена-жука" (англ. ''Beetle - жук; читается "битл") можно прочесть: LMW 28 IF. ## LMW может расшифровываться как Linda McCartney Weeps (Линда Маккартни плачет) или Linda McCartney Widow (Линда Маккартни — вдова). В действительности Пол и Линда познакомились уже после предполагаемой смерти Пола, 15 марта 1967 года, а заключили брак 12 марта 1969 года, и поэтому Линда не могла "плакать" о смерти Пола или быть его вдовой, даже если бы легенда соответствовала действительности. ## 281F читается как "28 if" (28 если); то есть Полу было бы 28, если бы он был жив. Правда, в день выхода альбома (26 сентября 1969 года) Маккартни было 27 лет. На это сторонники теории отвечают, что по некоторым китайским системам продолжительность жизни исчисляется с момента зачатия, а интерес "Битлз" к Востоку делает применение такого исчисления возможным. # "Дублер" Пола держит сигарету в правой руке, в то время как всем известно, что Маккартни - левша. Также сигарета считается символом смерти. # Пол якобы находится как раз на пути приближающейся машины, видной на заднем плане (однако необходимо напомнить, что в Великобритании левостороннее дорожное движение, таким образом, машина не приближается, а удаляется). # Можно провести линию от "Фольксвагена-Жука" к трём машинам, стоящим перед ним. Если её провести через их правые колёса, то она будет как раз касаться головы Пола, и, по словам теоретиков, это означает, что Пол получил ранение головы в автокатастрофе. # На правой стороне улицы стоит чёрный полицейский микроавтобус, и это ссылка на полицию, хранящую молчание по поводу "смерти Пола". Согласно легенде, менеджер группы Брайан Эпштейн купил это молчание, и присутствие на фото полицейского "бобика" - это ещё одно "спасибо". # На фотографии с задней стороны обложки видна надпись на стене: BEATLES ("Битлз"). Тонкая трещина, рассекающая последнюю букву S, воспринимается как намёк на раскол группы. # Круглые пятна перед надписью BEATLES при соединении образуют цифру 3. Возможно, это указание на то, что в живых осталось только трое битлов (хотя на обложке их четверо!}. # Пятна тени и света складываются в череп, который можно разглядеть после надписи BEATLES. # Предполагается, что девушка в голубом платье - это Джейн Эшер, долгое время считавшаяся невестой Пола, которой заплатили за молчание. Песни # В песне "Come Together" ("Собирайтесь вместе") Леннон поёт: "one and one and one is three" ("один плюс один плюс один получается три"), что вопринимается как указание на реальный численный состав группы. # Возможно, в названии "Собирайтесь вместе" содержится намёк на похороны, когда скорбящие come together over ("собираются вокруг") покойника. # "Something". Второй куплет, прокрученный назад, звучит как: "I am a Beatle no one. I am a Beatle no one. For shall thou art, something is with us. A bottle? No, a demon idol. So unleash my answer, mirror with us." ("Я битл-никто, я битл-никто. Для твоего будущего искусства, что-то с нами. Бутылка? Нет, демонический идол. Так отпусти же мой ответ, зеркало среди нас"). # "Oh Darling". Слова "Please believe me" в обратном запуске расшифровываются: "In me lives he" ("Во мне живёт он"). То есть Пол теперь воплотился в своём двойнике, который и поёт эти строки. # "She Came In Through The Bathroom Window". В этой песне есть слова "And so I quit the police department, got myself a steady job" ("Итак, я ушёл из полицейского департамента и нашёл постоянную работу"), что может относиться к Уильяму Кэмпбеллу, который, согласно легенде, раньше был полицейским. Let It Be # Альбом оформлен в траурном чёрном цвете. # Джон, Джордж и Ринго сняты вполоборота и смотрят влево, тогда как Маккартни снят анфас и смотрит чуть вправо. # Пол снят на кроваво-красном фоне, в то время как другие битлы - на белом. # В песне "Let It Be" звучат слова: "I wake up to the sound of music, Mother Mary comes to me" ("Я просыпаюсь от звуков музыки, мама Мэри приходит ко мне"). Эти слова означают встречу Пола со своей матерью Мэри в раю (она умерла, когда Полу было 14 лет). ## Если проиграть слова "Let it be" в обратном направлении, они превращаются в "He is dead" ("Он мёртв"). ## На сингловой версии спустя 1 минуту 7 секунд после начала песни можно услышать неразборчивую фразу. При небольшом замедлении она звучит как "Stop it" ("остановите это"), хотя сторонники легенды утверждают, что это кто-то шепчет "Paul is dead" ("Пол мёртв"). # "Get Back". При обратном воспроизведении слова припева превращаются в "I need some wheels. Help me! Help me! Help me!" ("Мне нужны колёса! Помогите! Помогите! Помогите!"), что может относиться к предполагаемой гибели Маккартни в автокатастрофе. Песни, не вошедшие в альбомы # "Lady Madonna". Слова "Wednesday morning papers didn’t come" ("Утром в среду газеты не вышли") относятся к так и не опубликованной газетной статье об автокатастрофе. Постбитловские песни Даже после распада группы "намёки" продолжались. # В песне Джорджа Харрисона "It's Johnny's Birthday" строка "..day, and we would like to wish him all the very best" при запуске в обратную сторону превращается в "He never wore his shoes. We all know he was dead" ("Он не носил ботинок. Мы все знаем, что он мёртв"). # В песне Джона Леннона "Real Love" слова припева "Yes it's real. Yes it's real love.", прокрученные обратно, звучаи как "Paul, we used to sing with you. We used to sing." ("Пол, мы пели с тобой. Мы пели"). # В клипе на песню Харрисона "When We Was Fab", напоминающую о битловских временах (что ясно уже из названия - "Когда мы были Fab (Four)") вместо Маккартни снялся человек в костюме моржа и с бас-гитарой под левую руку. Леннон к тому времени был мёртв, и в напоминание о нём показали его пластинку, зато Харрисон и Старр снялись в клипе сами. Почему тогда вместо Пола - его "двойник"? # В тексте той же песни опять же полно намёков. "Casualities at dawn" ("Случайности на рассвете") - намёк на аварию в 5 утра, "The microscopes that magnified the tears, studied warts and all" ("Микроскопы, увеличивающие слёзы, изучили бородавки и прочее") показывает, насколько тщательно посвящённые проводили расследование, а "Still the life flows on and on" ("А жизнь всё равно течёт и течёт") говорит о том, что течение жизни продолжилось, несмотря на смерть Пола. en:Paul is dead Категория:Легенды Категория:Пол Маккартни